darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Capra Demon
The is an optional boss and an enemy in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Location First encountered as an optional boss in the lower area of Undead Burg. Lesser Capra Demons are later encountered as respawning enemies in Demon Ruins. Description They are large humanoids with four eyes and a bovid skull for a head. Capra Demons each possess a bone tail, and have exposed shoulder blades and spines. They also wear a ragged skirt made of straw and dual wield two Demon Great Machetes. Lore At an unknown time, a Capra Demon moved to the lower Undead Burg and used it as its lair. The Chosen Undead had to confront it to obtain the Key to Depths. Several others of its kind reside in the Demon Ruins. Strategy The Boss version of the Capra Demon battles the player in a small, confined room which makes it harder to recuperate health and stamina. It is best for the player to eliminate the two Attack Dogs as quickly as possible as they may stun-lock low poise players and can also trap players in a corner. Climbing the staircase will enable the player to attack the boss with ranged weapons and give them an opportunity to recover, however the boss can still reach the player. The Capra Demon is weak to fire so Charcoal Pine Resin and Firebombs can be effective. The Lesser Capra Demons fought in the Demon Ruins are much more simple to handle as the player has more room to maneuver. Players may lure them over with ranged weapons as fighting two at once may be challenging. Notes *It's possible to skip the fight against Capra Demon by going through New Londo Ruins, then Valley of the Drakes and take the shortcut to Blighttown. The use of either the Master Key, or Key to the Seal obtained by killing Ingward is required. *The other way is going to Valley of the Drakes and shortcut to Blighttown via the elevator from Darkroot Basin. There are two Wyverns and the Undead Dragon on this way. Boss Information Attacks 'Single Slash' The Capra Demon swings with either of its swords. It can be avoided by rolling. 'Double Swing' Very similar to the Single Swing, however, the Capra Demon swings with one sword after the other in a two-hit combo. Deals heavy damage, or heavy stamina drain if the player is hit while blocking. 'Leaping Smash' Used when the player is far away from the Demon. It jumps towards the target, then smashes it's two swords into the ground upon landing. This attack can be blocked with a strong shield or it can be dodged by rolling away. 'Left Sword Smash' A quick strike from its left side causes heavy stamina drain when blocked, but can be dodged by rolling towards the Demon. 'Dual Slash' It holds its two blades together and pulls them back to slash into the ground. This attacks does heavy stamina damage when blocked, and is easily dodged. 'Power Smash' The Capra Demon's strongest attack. It raises its swords above its head, then brings them down in a vertical smash. It cannot be blocked, and deals heavy damage to the player. However, it has an obvious animation and a long wind-up time, so it is easy to dodge. Defenses Drops Trivia *The Capra Demon has the same soundtrack as the Centipede Demon. *In biology, "Capra" is a genus of goats and goat-like mammals. Gallery capra_demon.jpg Capra Demon 01.jpg|concept art Relevant Videos